


how do i love you

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [14]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Types of love, how do I love you, let me count the ways, saying it, telling you, the ways of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Melinda reflect on different aspects of their relationship told in eight drabbles with the same theme. "She told him that she loved him" and adding the word 'only' in each space of the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do i love you

**Only she told him that she loved him**

Jim could often think about his relationships over the years. Stephanie. Molly. The girl from second grade. But there was always something to stand out with Melinda. Her words of love, when she cried his name, told him he was the only one for her...he always knew she meant it. And beyond meaning it...it was the core of her being. It was everything. She identified as _loving him_. No matter what happened, what came between them, at the end of the day, she loved him. And sometimes he wasn't sure she knew how much that meant to him.

**She only told him that she loved him**

Melinda paused, Jim's eyes on her, piercing her, examining her, looking for an explanation in her deep brown eyes. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why and how and when and where and she couldn't answer those questions. Not now. So instead she leaned into him, wound her body around his, intertwined their bodies until he was gasping, his lips on her neck, giving back what he was getting. And she still couldn't speak. Couldn't find the words. They were having a baby. And all she could think was that she loved Jim. That he was _everything_ to her.

**She told only him that she loved him**

The thing Jim loved about coming home to Melinda was that he was the only person who'd ever done this. The only person who'd called, "Mel, I'm home" and seen her rushing down the stairs, eyes alight, arms warm and eager, soon reaching around his neck. He was pretty sure he was the only person that had ever given her oral, given her pleasure to the point where she was screaming the emotions were so intense. And he didn't care if she'd loved others before him, or if she'd thought she had. He was the one who loved her back.

**She told him only that she loved him**

"Talk to me," Jim breathed, in the dead of night after their _first_ time.

In a moment when their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, and he was buried deep inside her, both of their breathing steadied, their pulses jumping, and their bodies still hot. "Tell me something."

His eyes were blue, bluer than anything she'd ever seen, and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, to the defined muscle there, to the beginning of the arms that always held her, always gave her the comfort she needed. Or the pleasure.

"I love you," she replied, and he rejoiced.

**She told him that only she loved him**

Jim saw her eyes, the tears there; frustration at not being able to touch him. To hold him.

Her apologies. "It won't be that long."

Her voice broke. She was crying out, begging for release and neither could get it.

And she didn't have to say it. She didn't need him to say it. But he wanted to stay. His heart was tortured, faking pounding within his chest, telling him that he had to stay.

Because he knew her. He knew her heart. She was the only one he'd do this for. Because she was the only one who'd _loved._

**She told him that she only loved him**

Her heart beat in sync with his. His chest was pounding against hers, and his body was warm underneath hers as they lay there.

She hadn't said these words in forever. She hadn't told someone this, bared her heart to them, since her grandmother. She'd never seen said them to Kevin.

And now. She was so scared, but so sure. So certain that it wouldn't be a mistake, no matter how this ended.

"I love you," she repeated. "Only you. Forever."

His eyes were blue, his lips teasing her her collarbone.

This was what she'd been missing. Now never again.

**She told him that she loved only him**

Jim didn't take it for granted. Not for an instant. He didn't forget her history. The stories of her past haunted him, made him wish he'd been able to be there for her much earlier.

Because as much as he revelled in her devotion, as much as a very male part of him felt satisfaction in the fact that only he had seen her like this, he still wished that she'd had better experiences. That he wasn't her _only_ option.

As much as he loved being her _choice_ , she'd had more of a choice. That was love. Wanting the best.

**She told him that she loved him only**

And this was how it was, she reflected, climbing into bed with him, sprawling herself over his body, utterly claiming him. Because she'd never feel like this for anyone else. She didn't want to. She didn't want to forget. She didn't want another chance.

She wanted Jim.

And he rolled over, pinning her beneath him, letting his lips drop to her neck, letting his hands roam her body. She loved this moment, when they were just lazy, exploring.

She loved this bed, where she'd had some of the best times of her life.

She loved this man. Forever, always, only.


End file.
